Office of the Chief of Police
The Office of the Chief of Police of the Los Angeles Police Department (LAPD) has the responsibility for assisting the Chief of Police in the administration of the department. Chief of Police The Chief of Police is the highest-ranking officer in the Department. The Chief of Police directs, plans, and coordinates the enforcement of laws for the purpose of protecting persons and property, and for the preservation of the peace in the community. Office of the Chief of Police/Chief Thompson|Chief Edward Thompson Office of the Chief of Police/Chief Delk|Chief Thomas Delk Office of the Chief of Police/Chief Pope|Chief William Pope||true Chief of Staff The Chief of Staff is responsible for coordinating the flow of information from command staff to ensure that the Chief is fully informed prior to making decisions, performing and coordinating special administrative audits and investigations, and assisting, advising, and submitting recommendations to the Chief of Police in matters involving employee relations. The Chief of Staff also supervises the Public Information Office, Employee Relations Group, Use of Force Review Division, Community Relations Section, Governmental Liaison Section, and the Administrative Section. Employee Relations Group The Employee Relations Group, under the supervision of the Chief of Staff, is responsible for representing the LAPD on matters pertaining to department-employee relations, investigating and resolving grievance matters and submitting reports to the grievant and the involved union representative, and serving as official liaison between department management and employee organizations, their representatives or counsels, the Personnel Department of the City Attorney’s Office, and the Employee Relations Division of Office of the City Administrative Officer. Public Information Office The Public Information Office, under the supervision of the Chief of Staff, is responsible for directing and coordinating the Department's public affairs programs, coordinating requests from department personnel for radio and television time, responding to the scene of a serious police incident, whenever practicable, to assist news organizations in the performance of their functions, and approving requests to ride in police vehicles for the purpose of gathering information for use in feature articles. The Public Information Office also prepares the Department magazine and the Department Annual Report. Use of Force Review Division The Use of Force Review Division, under the supervision of the Chief of Staff, is responsible for providing administrative support to the review of Categorical and Non-Categorical use of force incidents, updating and maintaining Categorical and Non-Categorical use of force database, maintaining files of all closed use of force incidents, and maintaining statistical information on use of force incidents. Bureaus of the Office of the Chief Professional Standards Bureau The Professional Standards Bureau (PSB) reports directly to the Chief of Police and it is the investigative arm of the Chief to identify and report corruption and employee behavior that discredits the LAPD or violates a department policy, procedure, or practice. Consent Decree Bureau The Consent Decree Bureau reports directly to the Chief of Police and it is responsible for the management and coordination of the department’s efforts related to implementation and enforcement of the Federal Consent Decree, and all active discrimination consent decrees. Consent Decree Bureau is also responsible for administering and managing the Department’s inspection and auditing processes. The Consent Decree Bureau was created following the discovery of the LAPD's Rampart Area Corruption Incident. The United States Department of Justice notified the City of Los Angeles that it intended to file a civil suit alleging that the Department was engaging in a pattern or practice of excessive force, false arrests and unreasonable searches and seizures. Counter-Terrorism Bureau The Counter-Terrorism Bureau provides counter-terrorism resources to the department, including the Bomb Squad Unit, the LAX Bomb Detection K-9 Unit, and the Hazardous Materials Unit (HAZMAT). The Counter-Terrorism Bureau is also responsible for investigating acts of terror and person(s)/group(s) who plan on committing or financing acts of terror. Category:LAPD Category:The Closer Category:Major Crimes